xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Elma
Elma (Japanese: , Eruma; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the central protagonist of the main story. She is a BLADE colonel and the team leader of the Reclaimers Division. In the prologue, she is tasked with retrieving the Lifepods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her Lifepod. Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the colonel of the Coalition Heavy Armor Training Unit, or the "Skelleton Crew". She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. Appearance Elma has bangless, shoulder-length white hair and a tanned complexion. Her initial armor consists of red Grenada Galactic Group Light Wear with a purple, black, and white undersuit. Her eyes are light blue. In her true form, she has pale blue skin, purple irises, and long, crystalline lavender hair that extends past her waist. On her forehead are two short purple antennas each shaped like a crystal. She also has another two purple crystal patterns embedded in her skin on the forehead in between her antennas. At the tip of her ears are sharp protrusions similar to elf ears. She sports a skin-tight garment that is mostly black. Her outfit consists several windows that expose her skin, but also appear to be covered by special see-through fabric due to the hexagonal pattern found in them. There are two notable windows that expose her skin. One is in the middle of her chest extending all the way down to her abdomen while the other is on her buttocks. Personality Elma has a very strong sense of duty as a BLADE colonel. Other team members of the organization such as Irina idolize and respect her. She is a very calculative person who never makes reckless decisions. She tends to use cold logic to deal with things rather than letting personal feelings get in the way. When introduced to Elma in the prologue, she shows genuine concern towards Cross after he or she wakes up from the Lifepod. Soon after discovering Cross' apparent memory loss, she acts as a guide leading them to New Los Angeles. After fighting a pack of Grexes outside the city's border, Elma expresses disappointment for the Habitat Unit having to settle near so much wildlife. She stated that she has come to learn that there is a fine line between self-defense and provoking a fight and that they have to walk that line. Despite her former position as a colonel of the Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit back on Earth, she is not arrogant and thinks of herself as an equal to other BLADEs. This is evidenced during their first meeting with Irina and Gwin at the West Gate in the Industrial District. She shows signs of deep remorse for Earth's destruction when Nagi explains how everyone ended up on Mira. Although Elma appears to be highly knowledgeable, it is not always the case as shown in Chapter 5. She is intrigued and curious about how all the xenoforms are able to communicate and understand one another's languages, therefore she logically deduces that something must be getting their intent across in another way. Elma withholds a lot of crucial information from her teammates, such as in Chapter 6 when Vandham almost spilled the beans about her piloting the Ares during White Whale's assault. She also does not tell them about her suspicions against Lao's traitorous behaviors. Elma does however, slowly drop hints about her appearance throughout the story, suggesting that her trust in her team members grows progressively stronger. In Chapter 12, she feels relieved and a great sense of gratitude once her team saw her true form. Gameplay Location If she is not in the party, Elma can be found in BLADE Barracks, close to where Story Missions are accepted. She will join the party if she is asked. Recruitment Elma is automatically recruited in the Prologue. In battle Elma is a Full Metal Jaguar, wielding Dual Swords and Dual Guns. She is recruited at level 5 and rank 3. Her two Signature Arts are Shadowstrike (Dual Swords) and Ghost Factory (Dual Guns). She has four skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Elma and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Gwin * Irina * Lao * Lin * Maurice * Nagi * Nastasha * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg Story Main story Elma is first seen after disengaging Cross from a crashed lifepod. After giving them a quick refresher about what happened to Earth, she guides them through Primordia to humanity's last stronghold, New Los Angeles. Upon reaching the city, they meet up with Lin, Doug, Irina, Gwin, and secretary Nagi. Elma, Lin, and Nagi attempt to recruit Cross for BLADE. They state the organization's purpose, emphasizing that the organization's mission is to find the Lifehold as quickly as possible in order reunite with the remaining people stored inside the structure. To show how BLADE works, Elma and her team members are dispatched to a nearby FN site to learn more about the FrontierNav system. Upon reaching the site, the team battle Volkampf, the Pursuer who was attacking the indigens in the area. After beating the Tyrant, Elma and Lin show Cross how to install a data probe for the FrontierNav system. Upon returning to the BLADE Barracks, they meet up with Vandham. Vandham and Elma highlight each of the divisions within BLADE, leaving it to Cross to decide which division they want to join. After being officially enrolled into BLADE, Cross and Elma's team are sent on their first mission to investigate a wrecked Skell and the missing Pathfinders team. They confront a group of alien lifeforms known as the Prone, only to discover that the missing team had been murdered by them. Despite Elma's effort to establish a peaceful negotiation with them, the aliens attack the team. After they defeat the Prone, they leave the base only to come across a Nopon named Tatsu locked inside a storage unit. Elma and her team members bring Tatsu along with them back to New Los Angeles. For their next mission, Elma and her team are sent to investigate a Lifehold unit in Noctilum. Along the way, they meet with Lao and L. Upon their arrival, they discover that the Prone have already begun destroying it. The team defeats the attackers, but failed to save the Lifehold unit. A Ganglion member by the name Goetia appears, claiming that humanity is a primitive yet dangerous species. Elma and Lin question the Ganglion's motive for trying to kill off the human race. They quickly engage into a battle with Goetia and defeat her, however, a mech appears and takes off with Goetia. After Elma and the team discusses the Ganglion's threat to the human race, they head back to New Los Angeles to report to Vandham. An unknown spacecraft was spotted crashing into Oblivia, so Elma and her teammates are sent to investigate the crashsite. Once they arrive Oblivia, they meet a new alien species known as the Ma-non. After conversing with them, Elma theorizes that planet Mira has a strange phenomenon that somehow causes everyone to speak and understand the same language despite. The team realize that the Ma-non are being ambushed by Ganglion Skells, so they defeat the enemies to rescue them. As Cross loses their one of their arms in battle, Elma and Lin both realize that Cross is unaware that they are a mimeosome. After being transported to the Mimeosome Maintenance Center to get repaired, Elma and Lin speak with Cross about how everyone on the White Whale is actually a mimeosome. Elma explains to them that their real bodies are actually stored inside the Lifehold Core. She also explains that if the giant countdown on the BLADE tower reaches 0, the human race will die out. Later on, when Maurice Chausson informed the group that the NLA government and the Manon reached an agreement to form a friendship treaty, Elma felt relieved since she was not sure how he would react. Elma and her teammates journey to a tainted piece of land within Noctilum to investigate an unidentified alien mech. Prior to leaving for Noctilum, Elma defended Lin after Lao questioned about how she was able to board the White Whale at a young age--she said that Lin earned the spot due to her talent and determination rather than due to her parents' role in the development the White Whale. Upon reaching their destination, Elma senses an oppressive force pulsing from the alien mech. Wondering to herself, she feels that the ghost of its pilot is somehow still lingering. She then analyzes the mech's core containing dark matter and claims that it must be "their" handiwork. Cross notices Elma zoning out, so they asked her to see if she was okay--she declined to share her thoughts and changed the subject. Shortly after, the crew transport the alien mech back to NLA to do further research in a safe environment. While investigating the alien mech, Vandham everyone to instead study Elma's Ares Skell. After Nagi realizes what Vandham was about to say, he interrupts him before he was able to finish his sentence. This leaves everyone else in confusion while Elma is shown standing there without anything to say. Personal story In Then and Now, Elma asks Cross, Lin, and Tatsu to meet at Fallshorn Isle in Primordia at sunset on a clear day. She reveals that this particular location was where she first touched the ground after the White Whale crashed, also noting that that day had a beautiful sunset. Shortly after, a Demise Ictus attacks the group in the middle of Elma's monologue. Elma begins to act reckless and commands her team to escape so that she could battle it on her own. After its defeat, Elma confesses that the same monster they killed had slaughtered former team members Danny and Boris. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Challenge Battle Mode Elma makes an appearance in Challenge Battle Mode, released as part of Version 1.5.2 for players with the Expansion Pass of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a quest-exclusive boss. She is fought as a Blade enemy, at level 60 during the Challenge Battle Otherworldly Fighter, and then at level 65 during Elma: Redux. She can summon three Ghost Elma in reinforcement. Elma is invited to try a battle simulation by the Nopon Archsage on Mira. Upon activating it, she steps through a portal on Uraya. As she admires the glowing cherry trees, another portal disgorges Rex and his friends, which the "simulation" makes appear to her eyes as Prone. Believing the simulation has begun, Elma draws her guns and attacks. As a Blade Elma is a Rare Blade who can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Elma uses the Dark element, wields Dual Swords, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is available after defeating her during the Challenge Battle Otherworldly Fighter. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Art * Pouch items: Codweave Safety Blanky (Textiles), Pipestraw Smoothie (Drinks) Affinity Chart Trivia * Elma's character design seems similar to T-elos from the Xenosaga series. * Elma's true form design seems similar to KOS-MOS from Xenosaga series, though with her being a biological humanoid form as opposed to an android. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "They're off guard. Stagger them with a melee attack!" * "Get in close and land a blow!" * "I'm in trouble. Heal me!" * "Now! Melee attacks!" * "We're up against a big target. Buff up now!" * "Use an aura! Get control of the battle!" * "Hostile neutralized. Switch to close-range combat!" * "That put a dent in 'em. Move in and keep the rhythm going!" * "Engaging! Lay down some fire for me!" * "They're tough. Patch me up!" * "Just...one more..." * "Appendage destroyed! Move in and strike!" * "Nice! Move in and strike!" * "Follow me! Overdrive!" * "Now that's how to evade. You can do it!" * "I have to stay in this. Help me!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Hey there. Looks like you're all in one piece." * "Good thing I found you. My name's Elma. You wanna tell me yours?" * "Well? Here we are. Not too shabby, huh? For a giant beached spaceship, anyway. But...like it or not, this place is our home now. We took the name from the city it was modeled after back on Earth. We call it New Los Angeles. Welcome to NLA." * "I still wonder if I hadn't been there...if maybe all of this could have somehow been avoided..." * "Those of us who escaped on the White Whale spent over two years wandering in space. Two hard years. But we clung to our mission: find a habitable planet, and settle there. We had no idea how long it would take... Or...that the decision would eventually be made for us." * "Well, that wasn't obvious at all. Heh. Look at you two. I swear, you're like two children excited about a new toy." * "They're...all...dead. You killed them all...in cold blood..." * "Humanity is here in peace—what gives you the right to destroy the Lifehold?" * "Well, what if it IS some kind of new phenomenon? Aren't you curious to learn more?" * "We're all like this—every single crew member that escaped on the White Whale." * "Heh—that was a lifetime ago. That's quite a memory you have." * "That's enough—you Samaarian witch! Enough of your talk... Enough of the pain you've caused the universe. The only agony...would be suffering you any longer." * "Of course. Bravery isn't about never being afraid. Bravery is being afraid and moving forward anyway. Let's move out." * "Heh, well it's just a title. He can call himself Colonel Square-tache for all I care." * "Looks like you underestimated your enemy. You two are the only ones left." * "The Ganglion have committed unspeakable acts all across this planet. Surely, you must know that. They kill without cause or mercy. Why would you serve such scoundrels? Why sink so low?" * "I had my suspicions. But I didn't want to believe it." * "Breach team, let's go!" * "What are you so afraid of? Destroying the Earth wasn't enough. You had to chase down the survivors and destroy them too... What's their threat?" * "It's all a fragile illusion." * "I'll have to live with my decision. But I GET to live with my decision. What about you?" * "Everyone, wait. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about." * "It's this planet. It's something about this planet..." Gallery In Xenoblade Chronicles X Screenshots Elma.png|Elma in Xenoblade Chronicles X Elma in Doll close up.JPG|Elma ELma new eyes img chara0101 thumb.jpg|Elma's light blue eyes Tumblr nng1ergJAE1r71mejo1 r1 1280.jpg|Elma standing in front of NLA Elma gun point tumblr nksu2f4mFC1qiik7vo3 1280.png|Elma engaging the enemy Elma's white shirt.JPG|Elma wearing a white shirt Elma looking up.png|Elma Elma angry at Lao.JPG|Elma Elma close up.jpg|Elma ZlCfzTVRYX8KrlrMgr.jpg|Elma ZlCfzTVKqsw5z-X8Iq.jpg|Elma Img mission00 elma01.png|Elma Elma side.png|Elma in New Los Angeles Elma in-game art.png|In-game art of Elma Elma showing Cross the Commerical District.jpg|Elma showing Cross the Commercial District Elma engaging the enemy.JPG|Elma firing at the enemy Elma close up.png|Elma Elma and co approached by Ru.png| The party approached by L Elma sitting.jpg|Elma sitting ELma screen shot.jpg|Elma Elma suit.png|Elma wearing a suit Elma and Superior Telethia.JPG|Elma confronting a Telethia Elma piloting a Doll.JPG|Elma in a Skell Elma riding Doll mech.JPG|Elma piloting a Skell Official art File:Elma.png Img chara01-02.png G img tsukamoto01.jpg G img suzuki01.jpg G img kojo01.jpg Concept art 047.jpg 054.jpg 055.jpg 056.jpg 057.jpg 058.jpg 059.jpg QbcRppn.jpg Miscellaneous Elma 1st h2h location.jpg|Elma's first heart-to-heart location Elma 2nd h2h location.jpg|Elma's second heart-to-heart location Elma 3rd h2h location.jpg|Elma's third heart-to-heart location Elma 4th h2h location.jpg|Elma's 4th heart-to-heart location Elma 5th h2h location.jpg|Elma's final heart-to-heart location ELma infobox.JPG|Elma's infobox from the Affinity Chart Screenshots ELma's true self.JPG|Elma's true form 2895014117136106.jpg|Elma looking at the DM Engine ELma light.JPG|Elma holding a flashlight 1430334178-1430330482261.png|Elma ELma's head shot.JPG|Elma Elma's face 2.JPG|Elma wearing armor Official art Elma full scan copy.png|Official Art Elma offical artwork scan poses.JPG Elma in game art 2.JPG|In-game art of Elma Elma's in game art.JPG|In-game art of Elma 100 percent Elma's message.JPG|Elma's message 100% Elma's advice.jpg|Elma's message Concept art 062.jpg WjSsVXl.jpg 050.jpg 051.jpg 052.jpg 053.jpg 046.jpg 048.jpg 049.jpg 060.jpg 061.jpg 063.jpg In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 XC2 - Elma.png|Official artwork XC2 Elma.jpg|Elma preparing to attack the party XC2 Elma 2.jpg|Elma, Rex and Shulk Elma Xenoblade 2.JPG|Elma overlooking Uraya es:Elma Category:XCX Characters Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Elma Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Quest Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Exclusive Enemies Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 61-65 Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:XC2 Pages needing an infobox image Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing drops Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart